Consumers have a variety of options to pay for goods. From debit cards to credit cards, to direct account access, the manners of paying for goods are many and varied. Users may be tempted to try one or more different payment options but trying to keep users using a specific payment method has long been a challenge and continues to be a challenge. Thus, users may continue to test one payment method after another without completing a registration to enroll in a single, consistent form of payment. Users and payment option issuers both benefit from consistent use of payment forms.
A solution is needed that will encourage users conducting electronic purchases to enroll in payment systems that can retrieve data accurately and efficiently for use in future purchases.